


Captive of The Mist's

by Enslaved_Sollux_Captor (OfficialVolga)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossover, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mistborn, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialVolga/pseuds/Enslaved_Sollux_Captor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux Captor is in a dangerous position, at a dangerous time, with dangerous powers and dangerous half-noble, half peasant blood. He was raised with a heavy beating for an alarm clock, swears and curses as a lullaby. He is eventually taken under the wing of a kind mentor, who teaches him about his power, and how it will lead to something bigger than he could've ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: 'I jutht wanted two hiide...'

       The mist swirled, grey, careless, free, beautiful, yet unsettling. They didn’t feel fear, hunger, or even loneliness, unlike the young troll who stared out into the shifting shadows, alone, starved, and afraid. Even now. He felt fear, fear that someone would find him, a feeling confirmed by a slight scraping sound behind him. This was no mere peasant, this was a thief, a burglar cursed with blood that was neither noble, nor common, in so many ways, that was more dangerous than being either one. He was vigilant, his bi-colored eyes sharp for any danger that might lead to the end of his crew; yet, this wasn’t his crew, it fell under the leadership of a bronze-blood with a knack for physical punishment. Redori finally spoke up, running a hand through his tangled hair with a sigh. “Sollux, you know Drisnr is looking for you for a while, he’s pretty pissed too, what’re you even doing up here in the first place?”

Sollux shrugged, finally tearing his eyes away from the lovely filigree of mist; he had been here to get away from Drisnr, at least for a little while, the crew leader  _always_  seemed irritated at something, and tended to take it out on what he thought was the weakest of the thieving crews members: Him. But Sollux wasn’t weak, he simply knew how to fake it, he knew how to cower just right, to make himself seem helpless, how to move, speak, act in such a cowardly manner, it was a mask he had to wear no matter what. If he spoke out, he would be beaten, given no food, maybe even thrown out, if he was lucky, if Drisnr wasn’t in a good mood, which he never was, Sollux could be sold as a slave. His half-noble bloodlines found out, and his death made inevitable.

“I jutht wanted to be alone for a little while, okay?”

Redori grabbed onto the halfling’s arm rather roughly, hauling him to his feet. “Well c’mon then! The job’s just about to start!”

The job? Oh, of course, the job, the most intricately laid plan Sollux had ever heard, if it succeeded, Drisnr would become very wealthy, maybe even hold a celebration; and it gave Sollux the slim chance of actually escaping the debts left by his mentor. but where would he go?

He didn’t care, he just wanted to be free, neither a working class lowblood, but certainly not a slave to a tyrannical, abusive, terrifying crew leader either.

**  
Neither of those seemed appealing, but, then again, that’s just how the world was. A world where ash filled the sky, partially blotting out a red sun that threatened the sparse flora, brown and withered. But no-one knew different, no-one knew anything about the time before the ascension of the world’s tyrant of an emperor. His Imperious Monarch, but who cared? As long as the workers were fed, the nobles could dance in luxury, and people could survive, they would never notice the dying land of Alternia.**


	2. Unexpected Inquisition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events are in motion long before the first pawn has slid across the board, and Sollux Captor is the only piece who has not moved. Forces outside his control orchestrate a magnificent game of chess, but what hand will shift the anomalous piece? Only fate will tell.

"You're late."

The first words that had exited the crew leaders mouth struck the lowblood like stones thrown by a careless child, bringing to him a visible flinch and a pained silence.

"Did you hear me? I said you're fucking late!"  
Large hands grip the collar of the thieves shirt, and a sharp yank brought Sollux forward, his knees knocking painfully on the cold, none-too-clean floorboards. The bronzebloods words carried with them the faint, wafting odor of alcohol, Drisnr was drunk, again, enough to make him short-tempered and foolish, but he still had the mind to drop him to the ground.

"Yes,  _thiir._ "

Drisnr wouldn't hurt him, _yet,_  he was too smart to beat him right before a job, but for afterwards, the lowblood could never be sure of that. Hopefully Drisnr would forgive, or better yet, forget, about his supposed transgressions, but that was rarely the case. Even tipsy, he had a surprisingly good memory for someone who could be so easily manipulated at times. Sollux lay there for nearly a full minute, not daring to lift his head, in case it brought with it another torrent of anger from his violent leader, until a sharp creak from the chair signaled that he was gone. The mustardblood released a deep, shaky breath and hauled himself to his feet, and as he'd expected, there was no pity in the stares of his fellow crew members, outside of Redoris.

"Can't do anything right around him." The oliveblood muttered, shooting Drisnrs retreating form a dirty glare as he dusted Sollux off.

"He'th anxiiouth, II thiink, that'th how he uthually iith." Was his only reply, anxious indeed, he could see it in the way the crew leader rambled on as he tended the bar, and in the way he moved, too rigid, as stiff as a puppet. He only stared for a few moments, before turning away to help complete the preparations.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you quite sure this is the right place?" A voice, feminine in origin, formal in tone, inquired less than politely, belonging to a halfling with a pair of mismatched horns, whose asymmetry was more attractive than repulsive in their strange shape. Impeccably groomed, she could have been taken for a noblewoman, if it weren't for her noble blood.

"Haven't you got any faith in me? Of course I'm sure!"  
The speaker was tall, clad in varying shades of black and grey, he would have been nondescript, if not for the gauzy cloak draped over his shoulders, dozens of soft, strips of fabric had been sewn together at the top, leaving the rest to trail down his back. The silvery fabric seemed to shift and shimmer with every movement, as if it were woven of the mists themselves. A cavalier grin belied his reprimanding words as he leaned in to 'stare' through the window.

"Be careful, Zyn." Kanaya hissed, casting an anxious glance at Terezyns precarious, rooftop perch.

"You know I'm always careful, Minty." The tealblood replied, tugging slightly at his mistcloak.

For a moment, she was silent, before uttering a single "oh". "Apologies, I forgot about the whole... You know..."

"It's fine--" Whatever Terezyn had been going to say next was silenced as his enhanced senses picked up on the businesslike stride of what could only have been a nobleman. Who else would have had such a confident stride among the common bandits of the Tin District? Even more obvious was the scurrying servant who trailed just behind the highblood, parasol in hand.

"New suit, he must not want to get it dirty." Kanaya remarked, cupping her chin thoughtfully, before being interrupted by a harsh shush from the cloaked halfling.

"Sh-sh-sh! It's getting good!" He whispered, red eyes darting about wildly, as if straining to 'see' what was happening below them. "Wait..!" Excitement was gone from his voice,  alarm standing in its stead. From the other side of the street, walked not a troll, but a  _beast._

_"Inquisitor..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've last updated! And by a while, I mean a year! ONE WHOLE YEAR, UNACCEPTABLE, the only good news I have about this is that I've since sharpened my writing skills, so huzzah for that? Anyways, once summer comes in properly, expect somewhat more regular updates.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is my first solo fic, so please be gentle, the newer chapters will be a lot longer, so be patient.  
> ~E_S_C


End file.
